


Sail Away With Me

by The_Under_Butler_Did_It (alice_angel_fic)



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_angel_fic/pseuds/The_Under_Butler_Did_It
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Mary was right about the handsome stewards strutting along the boat deck. On his trip to America with the Earl, Thomas receives a very warm welcome from the cabin steward.<br/>WARNING - heavy S4 spoilers.<br/>Slash Thomas/Other male character<br/>Mentions of Thomas/Jimmy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by Lady Mary's comment about the handsome stewards strutting around the boat deck. It has heavy spoilers for Season 4 (ep7)  
> It is a prequel to Absence Makes The Lust Grow Stronger which is about what happens between Thomas and Jimmy when Thomas returns from America.  
> Thank you for reading. Please enjoy.

David Paden ran his chocolate brown eyes down the passenger list pinned to the purser's wall.  As far as he knew, he was only taking care of one rich old spinster and her maid, but there had been so many last minute bookings on the Cameronia that he wanted to make sure. He found his name assigned to a first class stateroom, one of the best suites the ship had to offer. He read the name printed next to the cabin number - _The Earl of Grantham. (And Valet.)_

*

 

In the luxurious stateroom, Elizabeth the cabin maid bobbed a quick curtsey to Lord Grantham, apologised for disturbing him and quickly went into the private bathroom with a fresh set of towels. The Earl gave her an absent-minded smile and waved her on, but his valet stared at her as she walked by. She'd glanced at him when she'd entered the cabin, but now as she past the wardrobe where he was hanging the Earl's clothes she gave him a more curious look. He was tall and strikingly handsome with steel-grey eyes and jet black hair that he wore slicked back with pomade. His suit was tailored to fit him and looked expensive even for an Earl's valet. He wore grey pinstriped trousers with a crisp white shirt, a black waistcoat and tie. A gold watch-chain looped from the button of his waistcoat into the pocket and she noticed curiously that he wore a thin flesh coloured glove that covered the palm and base of two fingers on his left hand. She smiled at him, but he didn't smile back, just nodded his head politely and continued unpacking the Earl's clothes.

 

With the towels delivered, she quickly slipped from the stateroom and closed the door behind her. Coming along the corridor was Mr. Paden one of the first class stewards. He cut a dashing figure in his white uniform with its red and gold trimmings in the shipping line’s colours. He was one of the best looking stewards and also one of the nicest on board. He'd always been polite and kind to her, and although she'd tried to flirt with him, he'd always been friendly but distant. The other cabin girls had laughed at her and said cryptically, 'you're wasting your time with that one dear, he's not what you'd call a ladies man.' Elizabeth hadn't known what they meant and thought that he was simply being too careful with his career to risk losing his job over a dalliance with a cabin maid.

 

“What's he like Liz?” David asked with a cheerful smile when he reached the stateroom door.

 

“Seems very nice,' she replied. “Not an old codger like the duke we had last crossing. He looks middle-aged, a bit on the pudgy side, but he's got a kind face and he was nice to me. His valet's a bit of alright though.”

 

David's face brightened as he knocked on the door and entered.

 

“Good morning Sir,” he said with a small respectful bow. “I'm David, I'm your steward, I'll be taking care of you on this voyage. If there is anything at all that you need, day or night, just ring and I'll attend to it.”

 

“Thank you David,” Lord Grantham said, “Actually I was wondering, what are the meal times on board? Are they the same for all classes?”

 

“They are indeed Sir,” David replied. “Breakfast is from seven to nine, you may dine in the dining room or have it brought to your stateroom. There are two sittings for lunch Sir, one at twelve, the other at two, and the same for dinner, the early sitting at seven and the later one at nine.”

 

“What do you think Barrow?” the Earl called across the cabin to his valet who was stacking the empty suitcases in the alcove behind the wardrobe. “Should we eat at the same time or would you prefer to eat before or after you dress me?”

 

“I'm sure I'll fit in with whatever suits you best Your Lordship,” the valet replied.

 

David turned to look at him. Elizabeth had been right about him, he was more than a bit of alright. Standing tall, his chin lifted ever so slightly, his jaw was strong and masculine, his eyes, though not oozing warmth, were attentive and curious as they held David’s gaze. His hair inky black and neatly combed back. And his lips, David couldn't help looking at his lips, perfectly shaped and full, the top one arched in a seductive bow.

 

“Well I've brought a lot of paperwork with me,” Lord Grantham continued. “So I think I'll eat at the first sitting, then you can undress me early and have the rest of the evening to yourself while I get on with my reading. Does sound suitable Barrow?”

 

“Very suitable M'Lord,” Thomas said with the barest hint of a smile.

 

“Well I think we're done here,” the Earl said, “I'm sure David will show you to your cabin, and I'll see you back here at six to dress me for dinner.” As he spoke he handed Thomas' ticket to David, it had the cabin details printed on it.

 

“I'm sure I can manage to find it myself, just point me in the direction of third class,” Thomas said to the steward.

 

“Oh I forgot to tell you Barrow, I've booked you in second class, it was the least I could do after you got volunteered at the last minute for this journey. I still don't know why Mary insisted Bates stay at home, but I'd have done the same for him.”

 

Second class, that was a surprise, one that Thomas liked very much. “Thank you Your Lordship, that's very kind of you.” Thomas bowed quickly and followed David out.

 

When they reached Thomas' cabin he found that the two suitcases he'd brought with had already been delivered there and he walked around, impressed by how nice it was. The cabin was bigger than his attic room at Downton Abbey; it had a small sitting area, a desk and a big double bed, twice the size as his tiny iron framed bed back home. Best of all he had his own private bathroom, and there was a porthole that at the moment looked out onto the dock, but for the next week would provide a view of the vast, endless ocean.

 

Half an hour later the ship’s whistle blasted and the deckhands began shouting orders back and forth to the dockworkers on the quayside. Enormous ropes, thicker than a man's waist were cast off, the gigantic anchor chain rattled and strained as it was lifted and little steam-driven tug boats began to pull the huge bulk of the ship away from her berth.

 

Thomas and Lord Grantham were on deck joining the other passengers who were waving and shouting their last goodbyes to friends and family. They had nobody to wave to but it was fun to be a part of the commotion and noise. Thomas had never travelled away from England and never by sea, except to cross the Channel to France during the war. But that was nothing like this. Men, horses, equipment and supplies all jammed in on top of each other, the floor of the ferry still slick with the blood of the men that it had just brought back to England before picking up the next load of expendable troops for the front-line trenches. Thomas had hated every moment of the crossing and every moment of the time he spent at the Front. But this, this was something else, it was luxury, opulence and fun. A great adventure Mrs. Hughes had called it when he told her he was to accompany His Lordship to America. She'd been right. Jimmy had been envious, and Thomas too excited to care, but now he wished that Jimmy could have been here too. How he would have loved the fanfare, the crowds and the excitement.

 

Thomas felt the ship give a little lurch under his feet as she slipped her moorings and was free. They were on their way, the Liverpool docks disappeared behind them and ahead of them, only the wide open blue sea, and in a week's time, New York.

 

Lord Grantham had been invited to the captain's table and Thomas helped him dress in white tie for the occasion.

 

“I hope you won't be too bored during our time at sea,” the Earl said as Thomas fastened his cuff-links.

 

“Oh I'm sure I'll find enough to occupy myself M'Lord,” Thomas replied.

 

Lord Grantham recalled Lady Mary's comment the previous day about handsome stewards strutting the boat deck and nodded his head, “Yes, no doubt you will Barrow.”

 

Thomas ate alone in the second class dining room, enjoying the solitude of having a table to himself with nobody chattering and giggling the way the maids did at Downton. The only thing he missed was seeing Jimmy's attractive face opposite him.

 

After dinner he went back to his cabin, had a long relaxing bath and then went up to see if the Earl was ready to turn in for the night. He went about his duties as Lord Grantham shared the gossip he had overheard during dinner, then said goodnight as he left for the evening. He thought about going down to the second class lounge to read the newspaper or maybe join in one the card games that would be going on there, but the night was so pleasant and the weather so mild, that he decided to take a stroll around the deck instead.

 

The sea was as calm as a pond and the sky clear and cloudless. There was only a sliver of a moon and the stars shone so brightly that they put Her Ladyship's diamond tiara to shame. He stood at the rail staring out at the placid ocean and up at the brilliant night sky. His thoughts drifted back home to Jimmy, he wished the young footman could see this for himself, words just wouldn’t be enough to tell him how beautiful it was. He replayed their last conversation in his mind, Jimmy complaining that his plans for Ivy's attention had come to nothing, and Thomas telling him that something, or someone, was bound to be around the corner. Jimmy had smirked and said he hoped they got a move on or he might do something stupid. Thomas wondered just what that something stupid was. In his dreams he could think of a hundred stupid things Jimmy could do to take his mind of that silly girl. Most of them involved a lot of bare flesh and Thomas' hands and tongue.

 

He was so lost in his fantasy that he didn't hear the footsteps approaching  along the deck until the person was standing right next to him.

 

“Beautiful night, isn't it?” David said, standing just close enough to Thomas that their sleeves touched.

 

“It is, we don’t get many this clear in Yorkshire,' Thomas admitted, glancing sideways and studying the good looking steward out of the corner of his eye.

 

He had dark eyes and dark brown hair, but the ends had threads of gold in them as if the sun had kissed them. His jawline was sharp and strong, his skin was smooth and soft, but even in the starlight Thomas thought he could see the faint shadow of stubble. He found it surprisingly arousing. David was a little shorter than him, but not by much, he seemed to be about the same height as Jimmy. His voice was smooth and when he smiled, Thomas didn't think he'd ever seen a man look so beautiful. He seemed confident and shy at the same time; Thomas found it attractive and endearing.

 

And that was the problem. All too often he found himself drawn to a good looking man, misread the signs and ended up picking up the pieces of a broken heart and a shattered ego. It had happened so often in the past that he was beginning to doubt his own ability to recognise the right signals.

 

David gazed up at the stars but was aware that Thomas' eyes were on him. His heart beat a little faster. He wasn't sure what it was about Thomas that made him think they shared the same desires, perhaps it was the intensity of his stare, or maybe it was the easy rapport he seemed to have with his employer. David had looked after many of the aristocracy during his years working at sea, but none of them had treated their staff with the kindness and consideration that the Earl did. And there was the fact that Thomas had been booked into a second class cabin instead of the dormitory style bunks in steerage where most of the servants travelled. He wondered if there was something between the Earl and his Valet.

 

“Are you settled comfortably in your cabin?” David asked, testing his theory carefully.

 

“I am,” Thomas replied.

 

“Have you seen much of the world?”

 

“This is my first voyage to America,” Thomas said. As much as he longed to sound nonchalant he was very excited.

 

“Does Lord Grantham not travel much then?”

 

“Oh he travels alright, but I’ve never been with him except to London occasionally. I'm not usually his valet, I’m the under-butler at Downton Abbey,”

 

“And yet he chose you to accompany him on this voyage?” David asked cautiously.

 

“One of the great mysteries of the world,” Thomas said smiling. David gazed at him; he was beautiful when he smiled.

 

“Well I expect Mrs. Barrow is happy that you aren't away very much.”

 

“My mother?” Thomas said, looking confused, then realized what David had meant. “Oh! No, I'm not married so there is no Mrs. Barrow to disappoint.”

 

“Forgive me, that was impertinent to pry. It's just that you looked so lost in your own thoughts when I saw you just now, I wondered if you were thinking of a special someone.”

 

“I suppose I was,” Thomas said, his face softening into a smile as he thought of Jimmy. “I was just thinking how much...they... would enjoy a night like this.”

 

David nodded slowly in understanding, he'd caught the nervous hesitation in Thomas' words, and picked up his choice of the word 'they'. Not 'she' would enjoy a night like this, but 'they'. Genderless.

 

A door opened further up the deck and voices carried down to them on the gentle breeze, two of the ship's officers stood chatting for a moment, then turned and walked away in the opposite direction. David exhaled a sigh of relief.

 

“That was close,” he said, watching them go. “We're not allowed to be out on the passenger decks. Chatting to the passengers isn't really allowed either.”

 

“And yet you risked it...” Thomas said, keeping his eyes fixed on the dark expanse of ocean.

 

“I did,” David breathed the words more than said them. He noticed that Thomas had rested his hand on the railing and he placed his next to it, very close so that the sides of their hands touched.

 

“And do you think that risk will pay off?” Thomas' voice had become unsteady, he kept his eyes fixed on the starlit horizon as he held his breath and waited for the answer.

 

“I think so,” David said, his voice barely more than a whisper. He moved his little finger and stroked the back of Thomas' hand. “I hope so,” his voice so quiet that Thomas struggled to hear it.

 

Thomas' reply came not in words, but in his own lingering caress of David’s hand, and ended with their fingers entwining together on the railing. Their arms touched and through that small contact Thomas felt David’s whole body relax.

 

“Ours is not an easy world to navigate,” he said, finally turning his head to gaze into David’s eyes.

 

Two passengers enjoying a late night stroll approached and greeted the two men as they went past. The intimacy of the moment was gone, David’s hands were back at his sides and Thomas' went into his jacket pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

 

“Do you smoke?” he asked, flipping the lid open.

 

“I shouldn't really while I’m in uniform but since I’m already breaking the rules by being out here talking to you, why not,” he smiled and took one.

 

Thomas put his own between his lips and pulled out his lighter. He lit his first, then moved the flame to the tip of David’s cigarette. The steward cupped his hands around Thomas' hand to hold the lighter steady while he puffed gently until the cigarette was lit. He kept his hands there, his finger's gently touching Thomas' hand and wrist while the flame danced between them, lighting their faces in its warm glow. The sound of the late night strollers returning forced them apart again, so they leaned forward, elbows on the rail as they smoked and talked. They learned that they had both been in the war, Thomas in the army medical corps, David in the navy. Both had been wounded, Thomas in the hand, David by a piece of shrapnel that cut through his side just above his hip. They talked of their childhoods, Thomas' in Manchester and David’s growing up just outside London. And then they talked about themselves and the lives they lived in the shadows.

 

By the time they were on their second cigarettes, they had turned around and stood with their backs against the rail. The light coming through the portholes that overlooked the deck spilled out over them. Thomas had thought the steward was attractive when he'd seen him in the Earl's stateroom earlier, but now, bathed in soft light from the portholes he decided David was magnificent. So different from Jimmy’s pretty blond looks and boyish charm. David was masculine and mysterious, his voice deeper than Jimmy's, his features sharper. His eyes like pools of melted chocolate, his eyelashes long, dark and thick, his lips formed a perfect bow. Thomas longed to brush his finger along those luscious lashes and feel those lips pressed hard against his. He thought of chancing it but as exciting as that would be, anybody could come walking along the deck at any moment or glance out of one of the portholes.

 

And less than a moment later he was glad that he had restrained himself. One of the Officers they had seen earlier came striding towards them, his head turned to them in greeting, but his expression turned from friendly to stern when he saw that one of them was a steward.

 

David flicked the cigarette behind him, it flew over the rail and fell tumbling towards the water, then in a deceptively professional voice he said, “Will that be all Mr. Barrow?”

 

“Yes, that will be fine thank you,” Thomas said with a small nod of his head and started to walk away. The officer smiled politely at Thomas as he went by, but still glowered at David. “Oh, one more thing,” Thomas said turning around. “To get to my cabin, is it down the stairs, then left and right? Or down then right and left?”

 

“If you'll follow me Sir, I'll show you,” David offered and hurried away from the Officer, with Thomas following close behind him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have some fun

** CHAPTER 2 **

 

They jostled each other through the door as Thomas kicked it shut behind him. The lovely steward stood before him visibly trembling from the close call with the officer on deck, but his face splitting into a grin as he started to laugh.

 

“Will you get in trouble for that in the morning?” Thomas asked as he shrugged off his jacket and loosened his tie.

 

“Yes, probably,”

 

“Then I’d better make it worth your while,” Thomas said, stepping closer to him, cupping his face in his hands and bringing their lips together as he'd been longing to do all evening.

 

David's mouth opened to him immediately and he felt a warm, wet tongue slide into his mouth. He moaned softly, the sound coming like a purr from deep in his chest. David melted against him and kissed him harder. Their hands slid around their bodies and they pulled each other close. When the kiss ended, they were flushed and breathing harder.

 

“Can you stay the night?” Thomas asked.

 

“If you want me to.”

 

“I want you to.”

 

David smiled, the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkled. Thomas thought it was adorable. He ran a fingertip down the side of David's face. Their lips met in another crushing kiss, their tongues dancing together. Thomas found his fingers slowly plucking at the buttons of the steward's jacket, undoing them one by one until he had the garment off. Reluctantly he broke their kiss to neatly fold it and lay it over the chair. Then he slowly unbuttoned David’s shirt, laying it on top of the jacket. His own waistcoat and shirt followed. As he laid his clothes over the chair, David’s arms slipped around him from behind, he felt the smooth skin of his chest pressing against his back, warm and silky. Gentle, nipping kisses started on one shoulder and moved across his back to the other, each kiss followed by a soft graze of David’s teeth again his skin then a slow touch of his tongue. Thomas moaned softly, his growing arousal made his trousers tight and uncomfortable. He needed to get out of them, and soon. His hands moved down to unbutton them, but David’s fingers curled around his wrist, stopping him. Another kiss at the nape of his neck and a tongue snaking its way up the side of his throat made him shiver. He gasped and stifled a small cry when David touched him through the material of his trousers. It felt so good. He pushed his hips forward pressing himself against David’s hand. He started panting when his gorgeous new lover pressed his palm against the hard ridge of his cock and slowly rubbed his hand up and down. Up and down. Up. Down. Thomas was rock hard, he ached. It had been so long since another man's hand had been on him; he'd forgotten how wonderful it felt. Wonderful and torturous. He reached behind him, sliding his fingers along David’s thighs, pushing his hands between their bodies, he felt David shift his weight a fraction, giving him the room he needed. His fingertips tingled when felt the hard shaft of David’s erection. And then suddenly it was gone. David had stepped back, Thomas turned around to see why and was enfolded in a tight, clasping hug. Their lips met again, the kiss more passionate than ever.

 

Fingers plucked at buttons, shoes were kicked off and socks discarded. Trousers were pulled off and left in a crumpled heap on the floor. In each other's arms again, their tongues danced and their hands grabbed. David tugged Thomas towards the bed and they tumbled onto it, laughing, licking, kissing. They rolled into the middle, Thomas covering the naked body under him with his own, pressing down on him, feeling the contact of their skin. Their cocks rubbed together, Thomas ground his hips down harder, David raised his legs, wrapping them around Thomas' body. Then they were moving again, rolling, twisting, writhing. Thomas underneath now, David straddling him, his hands pushing against Thomas’ chest to raise himself up so he sat, legs each side of Thomas hips, gazing down at the handsome valet under him. Thomas was beautiful; his cheeks flushed with colour, his cheekbones sharper in the soft glow of the bedside light, his lips parted and his messy hair tumbling over his forehead.

 

But something in his eyes had changed; there was a guarded look that hadn't been there a moment ago.

 

“Is anything the matter?” David asked gently.

 

Thomas shook his head. “It's been a very long time, that's all. I've had some disastrous encounters...”

 

He didn't elaborate, but his beautiful eyes clouded he remembered the Duke, the Turkish diplomat, Lieutenant Courtney, and Jimmy. So many failures, it was hard to believe that this time he'd got it right.

 

“Then let me help you make some happier memories,” David smiled down at him and gently rubbed his thumbs across Thomas' nipples.

 

Thomas reached up and pulled him down for another kiss. This time it was slow, gentle and loving. David moved to stretch out next to him and they kissed while their hands explored. Then David began moving down Thomas' body, covering every inch of his chest with feathery kisses. He licked his way down Thomas' stomach and felt him quiver when his mouth touched the sensitive head of Thomas' cock. He licked along its length, and coiled his fingers around it, slowly pulling his hand up and down the rock hard shaft. Thomas was so aroused he that was leaking pearly droplets that David spread around with his thumb. He did it slowly, teasingly, and Thomas was getting frustrated. He thrust his hips, pushing his cock through David’s hand, his body begging for more. But David continued to touch him achingly slowly.

 

In need of more, Thomas moved his own hand to his cock, but David simply lifted it off and held it away. Thomas moved his other down to his erection, but David held that one prisoner too.

 

“Does it hurt you still?” David asked, gently holding Thomas left hand, his damaged hand.

 

“Only when the weather changes,” Thomas said, still trying to push his hips up to make David pay attention to the part of him that needed it most.

 

“May I take this off?” David asked, his fingers hovering over the button of the glove Thomas wore to hide his war injury.

 

“It's not a pretty sight,” Thomas warned.

 

“Neither is this,” David said, twisting his hip so Thomas could see the long puckered scar that cut across his side.

 

Thomas ran his finger over it, feeling the rough uneven surface the skin. He nodded and let David remove the glove then watched his reaction as the old war wound was revealed. The place where the bullet went through is palm was dark and the skin was tight where the medics had hurriedly stitched the hole. The gunpowder had left a burn that scarred the side of his hand up to the base of his pinkie and next finger. David raised Thomas' hand to his mouth and kissed the scars. Then he moved Thomas' arms, stretching them up and pressing them down into the pillow above his head. David tried to hold him still but Thomas fought to get his arms free, he needed to touch David, to pull his closer, to run his hands over every inch of him and touch his most intimate places.

 

He twisted his body roughly and David toppled off him, they rolled around the bed, clawing, grappling, clinging. They licked, they kissed, they gently bit. Thomas cried out when David’s nails scratched down his back and David moaned loudly when Thomas sucked a nipple into his mouth and gently pulled it between his teeth.

 

“I won't last much longer,” David panted, “I have to... _we_ have to...”

 

“How do you prefer to do it?” Thomas murmured, gently biting his earlobe.

 

“I'm flexible,” David replied, his voice heavy with desire.

 

Thomas rolled him onto his back and climbed on top of him, then suddenly stopped. “I don’t have anything...”

 

“In my jacket pocket,” David said, squirming out from under him and getting up to fetch it. He climbed back on the bed and handed Thomas a small, familiar tube.

 

“You thought of everything didn’t you?” Thomas smirked as he unscrewed the cap.

 

“I like to be prepared.” David winked.

 

Again that wistful look, that clouding pain in his eyes. David watched him carefully but Thomas blinked the thoughts away.

 

“You reminded me of someone just there, he also likes to be prepared all the time,” Thomas said as his thoughts drifted back to Jimmy.

 

“The same person you were thinking about when you were looking at the stars?” David asked. “Is he special to you?”

 

“One of my more spectacular failures,” Thomas replied. “But we're friends now, and I’m grateful for that.”

 

“He's waiting for you at home?”

 

“Yes he's there, but it's not me he's waiting for.”

 

“Then let me help you take your mind off him,” David husked and gently squeezed the tube Thomas was holding. A blob of its greasy contents spilled onto Thomas' finger. David lay on his back, spread his legs and pulled Thomas' hand down between them. He closed his eyes and let himself be carried away by the blissful sensation of Thomas' fingers sliding into him, carefully scissoring and stretching him.

 

By the time Thomas had finished preparing him, he was close to the edge and desperate with the need to get Thomas' inside him. He pushed Thomas onto his back and climbed on top of him. He squeezed a bit more lubricant into his hand and slathered it over Thomas' shaft. Then he lifted his body up, held Thomas' cock in position and lowered himself down on it. As the tip touched his entrance, Thomas' hands moved to his hips, supporting him and guiding him.

 

All thoughts of Jimmy evaporated when he felt David force his body to relax, that tight ring of muscle yielding just enough for the head of his cock to nudge inside. He felt David take a deep breath and as he exhaled he pushed down, taking all of Thomas into him. Thomas was in ecstasy, his cock buried deep inside David’s tight, clenching passage. He sucked air in through clenched teeth as David began to move, slowly lifting himself up and pushing back down. When Thomas was sure that David's body had got used to being filled he started to move his hips too, thrusting up from the bed to meet every stroke. He smiled, a wide blissful grin as he gazed in wonder at the man riding him. It had been so long, too long, he'd forgotten what it was like to feel out of your mind with pleasure. They moved and ground together, hurtling ever faster to a building peak. Thomas reached down and took David’s cock in his hand, he began stroking it in time with their thrusts. David cried out, his eyes closing in ecstasy, then he bent forward, still impaled and moving on Thomas' shaft. Their mouths opened to each other in a passionate tongue-filled kiss. The new angle of David’s body pushed Thomas deep into him and the head of his cock hit that spot deep inside David that made him see stars. He moaned into the kiss, a small strangled cry coming from his throat. Thomas knew what he was feeling. He'd had enough men inside him in his life to have learned where that sweet spot was, and now he angled his hips upwards as he thrust deeper into David, hitting it with every stroke.

 

Suddenly, David pulled back from their kiss, his mouth open in a silent scream of uncontrollable rapture. His body shuddered as he came, his seed shooting, hot and wet between their bodies, landing on Thomas' chest and shoulders. Thomas' own heated climax followed, his release pulsing into David. His orgasm was intense, wave after wave of pure sensation washing over him, leaving him boneless and breathless. He let go of David’s now too sensitive cock and his slid his hand up over his chest, coating it in David’s slippery release.

 

When David collapsed, panting, onto of him, Thomas wrapped his arms around him and held him in a tight hug. They lay in silence together breathing deeply as they came down from their shared high. Thomas left soft, gentle kisses on any part of David’s face that his lips could reach. Slowly he softened and slipped out of David's body. He was sure he heard the beautiful steward make a small sound of disappointment at the loss of him, then David rolled off him and they lay side by side. The silence was comfortable, Thomas didn’t want to break it by talking so he rolled over, snuggled his face against David’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around him.

 

“I'd like it if you stayed the night,” he whispered. “I'd like to wake up with you here.”

 

David’s answer was to reach out and turn off the bedside lamp, then pull the covers over them. Thomas sighed happily, he could feel himself starting to fall asleep already. It was going to be the best night’s sleep he'd had in a very long time.

 

 

*

 

Lord Grantham was surprised how cheerful Thomas was the next morning. In all the time Thomas had been a valet for him, he didn't think he'd ever heard him so talkative or seen him smile as much as he did in the half hour it took to dress him for breakfast. He wondered if Lady Mary had been right, Thomas did indeed seem to be enjoying life aboard ship with all those handsome stewards strutting around the boat decks.

 

 

THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
